Life Is Strange: Of Storms And Powers Episode 2
by 0ChloePrice0
Summary: In this episode Max continues to have visions of the massive storm and...Mark Jefferson? plus Blackwell Academy is seeing triple security as for the first time ever the Vortex Club party has been cancelled, what's going to happen in this story? Well get to reading and find out!


Life Is Strange Episode Two

Of Storms And Powers

I slowly began to wake up only to notice Chloe missing as I would rub my eyes and get up.

"Ugh...I smell like trash." I said walking out of Chloe's room and entering the bathroom only to look up and see Chloe in front of me.

"OH GOD I AM SO SORRY!" I said turning around and slamming my face right in the door as I would rewind time back to when I was in bed.

"O-On s-second t-thought...let me close my eyes until Chloe gets dressed and is not standing naked in front of me." I said blushing as I heard the door open and close.

"God I needed that shower! Yo Max, you can get a shower in if you want." Chloe said as I would look up to find her in a shirt with black panties as she turned to face me.

"Holy shit! are you okay?" Chloe asked rushing over to me as I would nod.

"I'm great...fine...I just...bathroom." I said getting up and rushing out of the door causing Chloe to rush after me.

"Max...your scaring me...what happened?" Chloe said as I would turn to her.

"Nothing...I'm fine...all is good." I said as Chloe would make me face her.

"You're lying Caulfield, I know when you lie...we were kids and I know that your nose scrunches up when you lie." Chloe said as I would sigh and blush red.

"F-Fine...I...woke up and...went into the bathroom and I...saw...you...naked." I said while mumbling the last part making Chloe move closer to me.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite hear that." Chloe said as I would blush more red.

"I...I saw you naked okay?" I said as she would tilt her head.

"No you didn't." Chloe replied as I would sigh.

"That's because I rewound time and stayed in bed...I wanted to take a shower so I went into the bathroom thinking that the place was empty, but then when I turned to face the shower I saw you getting out and...I...just rewound and stayed in bed." I said as Chloe would wear the smuggest look of all.

"Enjoy the show?" Chloe teased as I blushed even darker red.

"I...it...I mean...I to...the ummm..." I said making no sense as Chloe would kiss my cheek.

"I'm going to the two whales diner, if you wanna join up then get that shower done and let's hit some road!" Chloe said as I would nod.

As we began our trip, I turned to Chloe and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn to me.

"What's up Max Pax?" She said taking out a pack and lighter.

"Can we stop by Blackwell after the two whales...I don't want to miss my classes." I said as Chloe would take a cigarette out and nod.

"Good thing one of us is getting an education, my dumb punk ass couldn't stand that place back then...only thing that kept me coming back was Rachel but...your here and...that's all that matters now." Chloe said as I would look out at the passing businesses and shops until we finally arrived at the Two Whales Diner.

"Were here." She said taking off her seatbelt and exiting the truck as I would do the same and look around me, I wouldn't be lying if I said I would love to just leave Arcadia Bay behind me and visit another state...and plus I heard that North Carolina is so beautiful this time of year as well as I would walk into the diner only to bump into Chloe.

"Sorry...I just got distracted with my thoughts." I said as Chloe would branish a smile.

"Thoughts of me in the shower?" She said as I would cup my hands on my face.

"You are so not going to let me live that down huh?" I said as Chloe would laugh.

"Hell no girl! Now take a seat while I talk to my mom, she might be able to get us some free eats." Chloe said as I nodded and took a seat near the end of the diner.

I would lay my head on the table and began to fall asleep only to find myself back in the raging storm again but...something was very off as I would look around only to feel a sharp pain going through my neck.

"UGH...w...what's happening?" I said as Jefferson would come into view.

"Max Max Max...you just never learn do you? But you have that face...such pure features...and those eyes so full of fear...it's so...delicious." He said as he began to take photos of me.

"STOP IT! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I screamed as he began to take more pictures.

"Oh Max...I want you to die." He said taking out a blade and stabbing it into my throat as I shot up and began to scream causing Chloe to run over to me.

"Oh my god Max are you okay?" Chloe said as Joyce would rush over to us as I held my throat.

"Why am I having these dreams? Why me?" I cried as Chloe would hug me.

"Damnit...Max please talk to me, what happens in these dreams?" Chloe said pleading with me as I could cough and wipe my eyes.

"In my dreams the storm is going rage mode...and you were there in one dream...but then you were replaced by Jefferson...and in this dream he stabbed me in the throat after taking pictures of me and...I just don't want to keep going through this anymore." I continued crying as Chloe held me in her arms.

"It's okay Max, I got you...mom...can you bring Max some water...and some food please?" Chloe said as Joyce would smile.

"I miss this side of you Chloe...and okay, I'll get the water now and some eggs and bacon for the both of you." Joyce said walking behind the counter as I would look up at Chloe.

"Sorry...for making you worry like that." I said as Chloe would nuzzle me.

"There is nothing to be sorry about Max, I care about you so hella much." Chloe said as Joyce came back with a glass of water which I instantly gulped down.

"Oh my, you must have been thirsty." Joyce said taking the glass from me as I would nod.

"My throat was just dry is all." I said as Joyce would walk back around the counter.

"So Max...you up for showing me your sweet powers?" Chloe asked as I would shake my head.

"Chloe...I don't want to use any powers at all...I made thing's hella worse by time skipping the first time...and it created a storm that threatened to destroy all of Arcadia Bay." I said as Joyce would come back with two plates as she would sit them next to us.

"Thanks mom." Chloe said as I would look over and smile.

"Yes, thank you ." I said as she would nod and attend the other customers.

"Come on Max! We now know what we're dealing with...we can like totally get everyone out and to safety! Just show me some of that sweet power magic." Chloe said playfully pushing me as I would sigh.

"Max...is this for real? But you can't...you promised yourself back in the bathroom...no more powers and no more death, and yet you use your powers like a moron and not only lied to yourself...but now this storm is coming regardless of what I do...do I really want to betray myself?" I thought shaking my head and looking over at Chloe.

"Chloe...please don't make me do this...I know what I went through...I was through alot and then I come back and your here...everyones here...and I just want to protect everyone without my powers causing doomsday." I said as Chloe sighed.

"Would shooting bottles count towards doomsday?" Chloe said as I would look around.

"Just bottles Chloe...nothing else." I said as we finished our breakfast and got up.

"Then I got my secret place I always go to...we can go there and teach bottles a lesson!" Chloe said as I would giggle.

"You mean American Rust right?" I said as Chloe would stop and look at me.

"How did you..." She said as I walked past her.

"I've seen it too many times before Chloe...but let's go." I said as Chloe shrugged and we both waved to Joyce as we left the diner.

"So how many times did we kiss?" Chloe said as we were driving down the long stretch of road as I would look over at her.

"Twice...once in your room when you said I could try on Rachel Ambers old clothes and the other when I had to make the choice on either saving you or Arcadia Bay." I said as Chloe would take a look at me.

"Wonder why you needed a change of clothes, I mean your always rocking that same cute getup." Chloe said as I would smile.

"We...broke into the school at night trying to find information about...KATE!" I said until it dawned on me and I screamed the last part causing Chloe to slam on the breaks.

"Holy shit Max! Don't ever do that again!" Chloe said as I turned to her.

"We need to go to Blackwell now!" I said pleading with Chloe.

"Woah woah woah...what's the matter? Kate should be okay." Chloe said as I shook my head.

"In...before...Kate almost commited suicide by jumping off the roof of the girls dorm, but I haven't gotten a call from her yet and it's freaking me out." I said as Chloe would nod and floor it as she would turn the truck around and head toward Blackwell Academy.

Over at Blackwell Academy the whole place looked like it was under watch by the U.S Army as security guards littered the grounds of the school and around the entrance.

"Holy shit dude! This place is hella locked down!" Chloe said as my eyes would grow wide, this wasn't right...this wasn't right at all as I would exit the truck and walk around only to be stopped by a security officer.

"Hold it right there ma'am, I am going to have to see your student ID." He said as I would tilt my head.

"Student ID?" I said as he would nod.

"And your papers saying you belong to Blackwell Academy and your drivers ID or your state issued ID." He said as I would look at him.

"Blackwell is my home, I paid the fees to come to the school!" I said as Chloe would get out of the truck and walk up to the officer.

"Dude! let my friend in or I'm gonna kick you in the dick!" Chloe said as the guy grabbed her arm and spun her around placing handcuffs on her.

"Threatening an officer is in violation of Blackwell and carries with it jail time." The security guard said as I placed a hand on my mouth.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! Wait until David hears about this!" Chloe said as Principal Wells would walk up to us.

"Officer Jackson what the hell do you think your doing arresting this young girl?" Wells said as the guard would turn around.

"She threatened me sir." He said as Wells crossed his arms.

"So your making up laws now are you? Maybe I should make a law that says the next time you screw up your out of here?" Wells said as the guard would uncuff Chloe.

"And besides Chloe does this with everyone...just be glad she never acts on it, now go and continue guarding the school." Wells finished as the guard would shoot a glare at Chloe before leaving.

"Yeah! Go eat a fucking donut while your at it you fucking pig!" Chloe yelled as I would giggle before turning to Principal Wells.

"What did he mean by student ID? or papers for that matter?" I said as Wells would dig in his pocket and hand me a student ID card.

"Something new we have put in effect, you will need this everytime a security guard asks for it, plus I am making the announcement that the Vortex Club party that was to be on Thursday is now cancelled." He said as I would stop him.

"I need to see Kate Marsh." I said as Principal Wells would look at me.

"What do you need from Kate?" Wells said as I would sigh.

"She never called me and she usually does for Tea time and I am so very worried about her." I said as Wells would call over a guard.

"This guard will escort you to the girls dorm, just keep an eye out and be careful you hear?" Wells said as Chloe would hold my hand.

"I'm coming too." Chloe said as Wells would lift a hand.

"Your still not allowed on school grounds Miss Price, so I would ask you to please wait in the parking lot." Wells said as Chloe would shake her head.

"No way, no fucking way! There is no way I'm letting my girlfriend go where she can get abducted!" Chloe said as I would blush dark red.

"Wowsers...did she just...call me her girlfriend? this...this is heavy." I thought to myself as Wells would rub his head and sigh.

"Fine...but just to the dorms and then I want you out." Wells said as she would nod and take my hand.

"Let's go." Chloe said taking my hand as we both started walking away only for a security guard to show up.

"I need to see y-" He began as Chloe flipped him off.

"Yeah and fuck off." Chloe said as the guard turned to Wells only for him to sigh and wave a hand before walking back into the school.

We went into the girls dorm to notice the place filled with security guards as we rushed over to Kates room and knocked on the door.

"What the fuck? This place is more guarded then the White House." Chloe said as the door would open up to reveal Kate.

"Oh my god Kate!" I said hugging her as she returned the hug.

"Hi Max." Kate said smiling as we broke the embrace.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I said as Kate allowed us in her room.

"I'm okay...other then the fact that video is still up." Kate said as we sat down on her bed.

"It's been eating me up inside, I can't do anything but cry and my parents are freaking out at me...they want to pull me from Blackwell...I'm just lost and alone and I have noone to tell me everything's going to be okay." Kate said wiping her tears away as I held her in my arms.

"Kate...I care about you more then you realize, you were drugged at the party and Mark Jefferson took you to his bunker and took disqusting photo's of you...I'm just glad your alive." I said as Kate broke my embrace and got up holding her face.

"Oh no...he...he did? I knew it...that's why I couldn't remember anything after that night...I feel so disgusting and dirty." Kate said as I would get up and hold her hand.

"Everything's okay now, Jefferson won't hurt you again, or anyone." I said as Kate would rub her eyes.

"But the video is still up Max...and I have no way of taking it down...I just wish I never went to that stupid party." Kate cried as the loudspeaker kicked on.

"Attention students of Blackwell Academy, this is Principal Wells letting you all know that in light of recent events that the Vortex club party has been cancelled, I repeat the Vortex club party has been cancelled." Wells said as the loudspeaker tunred off as I could hear Victoria cussing in the other room.

"FUCK THIS FUCKING SHIT!" Victoria screamed as I rolled my eyes and Chloe began laughing.

"Oh my god this is priceless! I should really go over to her room and really rub it in." Chloe said as I got up.

"We need to go to her room anyway...I need to talk to her." I said giving Kate one last hug.

"Everything will be okay Kate, noone will hurt you ever again...not while I have anything to say about it." I added as Kate would nod.

"Okay, let's see what queen bitch has to say." Chloe said as we would leave Kates room and knock on Victoria's door.

"Oh my god!" Victoria yelled opening the door to see me and Chloe.

"Why if it isn't the selfie whore and her punk friend." Victoria said laughing as Chloe would get in her face.

"Wanna make that a saying on your tombstone? I'll make it nice and fucking big for you!" Chloe threatened as Victoria would call to security.

"Security! This goth girl just threatened my life!" Victoria said as I would rewind time to when I had gotten to her door.

"Chloe...don't say anything okay? Your gonna blow this for us." I said as Chloe crossed her arms.

"Oh great...I say some shit to Victoria huh? Fine." Chloe said as I would knock on the door.

"Oh my god!" Victoria yelled opening the door to see me and Chloe.

"Why if it isn't the selfie whore and her punk friend." Victoria said laughing as I would hold a hand to Chloe.

"Victoria...we need to talk." I said as Victoria put her hand on her hip.

"We don't need to talk about anything." Victoria said as I would shake my head.

"Please Victoria...this is important, look I'm sorry I pushed passed you yesterday...it wasn't cool of me...I just want us to talk." I said as Victoria would look around outside.

"Fine...but punk bitch stays outside." Victoria said as Chloe would crack her knuckles.

"Chloe...stay here please." I said as Chloe would sigh and nod.

"Wow, you put her in her place like that little bitch Rachel Amber." Victoria said as Chloe would punch her in the face.

"SECURITY!" Victoria screamed as I had to rewind time again to the point where I had told Chloe to stay.

"Wow, you put her in her place like that little Bitch Rachel Amber." Victoria said as I held back Chloe.

"Chloe stop! It's not worth it." I said as Chloe would fume as she would punch a wall.

"Go...before I do something I will regret." Chloe said as I entered Victoria's room and close the door behind me.

"Your in my room now, which means I don't have to hold back anymore." Victoria said walking over and sitting on her bed.

"Don't fucking touch anything, don't look at anything and while your at it...can you hold your breath so you don't breath out and contaminate my room with your whore breath?  
Victoria said as I would walk up to her.

"Do you like to mess with other people Victoria? To see them suffer and kill themselves? Does that seriously get you off? Because if the security team wern't here...Kate marsh would have commited suicide." I said as Victoria would look away before looking back at me.

"This has to stop Victoria...all of this has to end, your putting students in danger and for what? For your friends that don't care for you unlike me and the others? You know how dangerous gossup and the internet can be and yet you continue to put Kate and others in the spotlight and make fun of them when I know full well you are capable of so much good! I see your pictures and I know you take insperation from some of my favorite photographers and teachers...but your denying your own talent! I know what it's like trying to find out who you are only to stumble and fall in the darkness...but there is a light at the end of that dark hallway...you just need to be you and not what everyone else wants you to be." I said as Victoria would sigh.

"Max...I'm just lost you know? I mean I came to Blackwell to learn how to be a great photographer...not this, but then everything happened and I found myself blending right in with the cool kids and started judging other students on how they should be and act and...in the end I got so caught up in it all that yes...I did make some stupid choices, But I...  
I never wanted to hurt Kate." Victoria said as I saw those eyes and remembered back when I had that conversation with her at the Vortex club party.

"I...I guess I am jelous of you because you just don't give a shit about the drama this school has...your not swallowed up by it and...I guess I want that too." Victoria added as I would sit beside her and hold her hand.

"Then let's stop fighting, I don't want to be your enemy Victoria...I want to be your friend." I said hugging Victoria as she would hug me back.

"Max...your right...and I am sorry about everything mean I have ever said to you and everyone else, I'm taking the video down and telling others not to comment or repost it...and thanks...if you need anything at all you can always call me." Victoria said handing me her phone number as we would share one last hug before I would walk out of the room and close it behind me.

"Holy shit...that was...amazeballs!" Chloe said as I would smile.

"Victoria...apologized to you...this is the end of the world isn't it?" Chloe said as I would hold her hand and walk down the hall with her.

"If it's the end of the world...I want to spend it with you." I said as music began to play as we exited the dorm.

Victoria left her room and knocked on Kates door as Kate answered it only to be hugged by her, they went inside and had a long talk with crying and apology's, over at the Two Whales, Joyce was cleaning the tables as she would sigh until turning her head to see David holding out flowers as they would embrace each other, and over at American Rust me and Chloe would sit down at the small bon fire and laugh and talk about different topics while I would look up into the sky and wonder...wonder if I could really save everyone...  
wonder if I could make thing's right.

But back at the barn something was happening as footsteps broke the nights silence.

"Oh Max...your time will come...I'm not finished with you yet." a voice said walking inside of the barn.

On the next Life Is Strange

The sirens begin to blair as the residents of Arcadia Bay begin to leave the town.

"This is something else huh?" Chloe said looking out over the ocean as we sit near the lighthouse.

"I just hope I can save everyone." I said looking at my camera only for a bright flash to strike me. 


End file.
